Future Card Buddyfight: Defendiendo mi mundo
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Katana, Danger y Dungeon World. ¿Que es lo que los diferencia de los demas mundos? Que son los primeros en querer ser destruidos. Gao y los demas tendran que volver a pelear por el bien de la tierra, y ahora tambien por el de todos los demas mundos. Ademas, es hora de que sepan que estos mundos nunca estuvieron solos; es hora de que conozcan a los gobernantes de estos mundos.


**¡Hola a todos y a todas! Bueno, buddyfight es un anime que me encanta, pero me sorprende que casi no alla fanfics en español y por eso decidi hacer este para que vayan aumentando aunque sea un poco. (Se que ya hice un fic de este anime y que lo borre, fue porque la trama no me convencia del todo y mejor empece este).**

 **Nota: La historia se encuentra despues de Buddyfight Hundred pero antes de Buddyfigh Triple D. Y Drum aun sigue con Gao.**

 **Bueno, ya sin mas preambulos...eh aqui...el prologo...**

Capitulo. 0. Prólogo.

Todos se encontraban en casa de Gao comiendo un sin fin de comida antes de comezar un evento en el dojo.

Se habian reunido para pasar un buen rato juntos, pero terminaron discutiendo sobre cual de los mundos era el mejor. Asi que habian decidido hacer una mini-competencia y ver cual mundo era el mejor.

—¡No importa cuando, donde, o si es un torneo de solo tres peleas. Nanana Paruko esta ahi! Bienvenidos a la pelea de Mikado Gao vs Kisaragi Zanya vs Kurodake Tetsuya. Aqui veremos que mundo es el ganador ¿Cual sera? ¿Magic World? ¿Katana World? ¿O acaso Gao conseguira que gane Dragron World?

Como espectadores estaban Baku, Kuguru, Kazane, Akatsuki y Susuha-sama con sus sirvientes.

La primera pelea fue entre Gao y Zanya. Todos veian con entusisamo todo eso. Sin embargo, Suzuha parecio reaccionar a algo y se fue rapidamente, apenas recordando despedirse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como era de esperarse, Gao gano el mini torneo consiguiendo elevar el nombre de Dragon World.

—Fue una buena batalla, Gao— dijo Tetsuya.

—Lo hiciste bien, pero la proxima vez limpiere el honor de katana World.

—Chicos, ya se esta haciendo tarde sera mejor que se vayan pronto para evitar problemas— grito desde la cocina la mamá de Gao.

—Bueno, sera mejor que ya nos retiremos— menciono Zanya —Akatsuki.

El menor se levanto y fue con su hermano, ambos caminaron hacia la salida cuando notaron que Tsukikage no los seguia. De un momento a otro, cayo de rodillas al suelo como si un intenso dolor lo invadiera.

—¡Tsukikage!

Zanya corrio hacia su buddy y lo tomo con cuidado buscando algo que le causara el dolor. Una carta salio de su deck y aparecio Byakuya, el cual tambien demostraba sentir dolor.

—¡Z-Zanya, algo ocu-rre con-con...!

Pero antes de que lograra terminar de hablar cayo inconsiente al piso al igual que su hermano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ambos ninjas empezaron a abrir los ojos levemente, el primero en levantarse fue el menor y se percato de que estaba en la habitación de Zanya. Fue al lado de su hermano.

—Tsikikage, sabes lo que esto significa ¿no?

—Nin.

—¡Debemos decirle a Zanya y a los demas!— estaba por salir corriendo pero Tsikikage lo detuvo y nego con la cabeza —¿No? Pero es algo muy importante.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a ambos Kisaragi quienes corrieron hacia ellos. Akatsuki lloraba mientras los abrazaba.

—¿Que fue lo que sucedio?

Byakuya miro de reojo a su hermano y luego volvio la vista a Zanya.

—Eh, nada. Creo que la batalla fue algo dura, solo eso.

—Pero tu estabas diciendo que...

—¡Oh por Dios! Ya es muy tarde y mañana hay escuela, buenas noches— y asi fingio volverse a dormir.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto**

Habia una enorme habitación en donde se podian ver tres tronos. Se veia una silueta masculina caminando de un lado a otro de aquella habitación; la puerta se abrio de par en par dejando a la vista otros tres siluetas -otra masculina y dos femeninas-.

—¿Por que tardaron tanto?— pregunto la primera silueta tomando asiento.

—Vinimos lo mas rapido que pudimos, nosotros tambien tenemos deberes— se quejo una silueta femenina tomando su respectivo lugar.

—Ademas, despues de lo que nos dijiste teniamos que tomar precauciones antes de venir— comento la segundo silueta masculina colocandose en el ultimo trono.

—Escuchen, durante 3 minutos la protección de Katana World desaparecio, y todos los montruos de ese mundo se vieron afectados. No podemos dejar que vuelva a suceder o que afecte a los demas mundos.

—¿Cuales son los mundos mas vulnerables en este momento?

—Los mundos con poca protección o sin nada son: Dragon, Magic, Ancient, Legend, Hero y Darkness Dragon World— respondio la ultima silueta femenina que aun se mantenia de pie.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Solo tres mundos tienen protección?

—¿Que esperaban? Solo se han escogido a tres gobernantes. Tenemos que ir a la tierra y acabar lo que esta provocando esto en los mundos.

—¿Y que pasara con nuestros reinos? No pienso abandonar Danger World ni a mis monstruos, y dudo bastante que te vayas de Katana World.

—Se que dejar nuestros mundos sera muy dificil, pero si no vamos y arrancamos el problema de raiz, yo no habra Katana, ni Danger, ni Dungeon ni ningun otro.

—...

—...

—...

—Tu ganas, prepare todo y me despedire de mis monstruos— la silueta se levanto furiosa y salio azotando la puerta al irse.

—Sabes como se pone cuando algo daña a Danger World. Y no la culpo, Dungeon World es mi hogar.

—Y Katana World el mio y de mis monstruos, pero hay que hacer este sacrificio para que ellos no sean afectados.

Los dos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación dejando sola a la ultima chica quien suspiro ante aquello.


End file.
